A Year To Remember
by snochik21
Summary: Hogwarts has a play and James and Lily are in it. Just a little ff on them getting together through the school play... FINISHED! yeah, it's short.
1. Back At Hogwarts

A/n: I got an idea for a story when I was listening to Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I was thinking about the movie A Walk To Remember and got this weird idea for this ff. It's L/J. just a little ff on them getting together through the school play. Hope you like. And don't forget to R&R! 

Lily walked on to the Hogwarts Express, her two best friends, Alice and Julie in tow. They found a compartment quickly and sat their stuff down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys." Lily said, looking at her watch. "I have to go the Heads compartment. I'll see you later."

Lily dragged her things back out and found the compartment she had been looking for.

_I wonder who the Head Boy is. _She thought to herself as she sat down.

A boy of seventeen with untidy jet-black hair and deep hazel eyes that hid behind his black round-rimmed glasses bounced into the compartment. James Potter.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily asked harshly.

"I'm Head Boy." James replied.

"And I'm the giant squid. Now why are you here?"

"I'm serious." James said.

"No, excuse me, I am Sirius. That is my name. You can't steal it." Another voice added.

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes.

Sirius Black bombarded into the compartment. He had black hair only his fell around his face. He had baby blue eyes and no glasses.

"Hello Lily." He said with a smile.

"Guys!" a voice said, panting.

Lily made a frustrated noise.

Peter Pettigrew came by as well. He was a short, plump boy with brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Come on. Leave whoever the Head Girl is alone, James." Another voice said.

This time, Lily did not get angry. It was Remus Lupin. He had sandy brown hair that fell around his face and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Lily. I knew you'd be Head Girl." He told her as he took Sirius by the neck of his shirt.

"Hey Remus." She replied.

"You're on first name terms with Lily?" James asked, astounded.

Lily groaned again. Potter was so stupid.

All four of them created a group called the Marauders. Sirius, James and Remus were the heartthrobs of Hogwarts. Peter was known as the tag-along. Lily felt a little pity for him. She wondered why Remus was in this group as he was very smart and got very high marks, like her.

_Probably because the others are his friends. _Lily thought. _He's probably the brains of them, making sure the pranks aren't so bad. _

The other three left, leaving James and Lily very alone in the Heads compartment.

"So…" James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you during our last six years. You didn't deserve any of the pranks we did to you. I want you to know, Lily, that I love you and I always have. I know you don't like me like that but I was hoping we could be friends."

Lily stared at James for a minute.

"Nice speech." Lily said. "Remus wrote that, huh?"

"Well, yeah. But I helped!" he said.

"How?"

"I told him about my issue."

Lily rolled her eyes. James mumbled something incoherent.

"Umm…about the friendship idea." Lily said.

James nodded.

"Okay. It sounds like a good idea."

James grinned.

"But stop asking me to go out with you every day, okay, Potter?"

James nodded and shook her hand.

"You know, since we're Heads and friends, we should probably refer to each other by our first names."

Lily nodded.

The Prefects came in shortly afterwards.

"Um…hi, we're the new Heads." James began uncomfortably.

Lily smiled at him and he nodded for her to take over.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and this is…"

"James Potter, Head Boy." James said proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes as she continued.

She gave them their assignments of patrolling the corridors then excused them. And the whole time, James didn't need to say a word.

"You know, it's very unusual for you to be quite for more then a second." Lily said.

James shrugged.

An hour later, they got off the train onto the dark platform. Lily grabbed her bags and met Julie and Alice at the carriages.

The light breeze blew on Lily's red locks, giving her a very windswept look.

James stared.

"Come on, let's go." Alice said.

Her long blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze.

Julie turned her head to try and find someone. Her shoulder length brown hair flew in the directions as her head spun.

Lily grabbed Julie's arm and dragged her into their carriage.

They finally arrived at the gates and everyone got off, eager to go inside and eat the delicious feast awaiting them.

Lily, Julie and Alice walked the stairs together and sat at the Gryffindor table. They talked until Professor McGonagall arrived, carrying a stool and the new first years following behind her.

Most of them looked rather scared and some were shaking. There seemed to be less than there had been.

_Probably due to Voldemort._ Lily thought.

"When I call your name, you come up front and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then go to the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Applegate, Sarah."

A small, blonde girl walked slowly up to the front. She sat obediently on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat seemed to consider greatly before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Within twenty minutes, every new first year was sorted, leaving the school with twenty new Gryffindors, twelve new Ravenclaws, eighteen new Hufflepuffs and six new Slytherins.

Dumbledore stood to make his speech and the hall went quiet.

"There is a time for speech making, but it's not now. Let's eat."

Food and goblets of pumpkin juice appeared on the tables. Soon, it was dessert. Then, when everyone was full with the food and the dishes were cleared away, Dumbledore stood.

"To the new, welcome and to the old, welcome back!" Dumbldore said. "There are a few start of term announcements I would like to make."

"First, the Forbidden Forest is as it's name states…forbidden. Second, for all the seventh years interested, there will be sign ups for the play called, 'A Walk To Remember.' If you wish to join, the hat will be placed on the stool in the morning and you may put your name on a piece of parchment and put it in. And, I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl. Now, you all have busy days ahead of you. Bed!"

Lily and James walked up to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

"I will show you to your common room. Please follow me." He said.

He led them along the sixth floor corridor and to a portrait of two Heads that looked oddly like Lily and James themselves.

"The password is Chocolates but you may change it to whatever you wish. Now, goodnight."

With a small wave and a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore left them.

James shrugged. "I like the password."

"Me too."

"Chocolates." James said.

The portrait swung open to reveal a large common room, dressed in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

The furniture was red with a beautiful gold rug on the hardwood floor. A fire danced merrily in the fireplace, casting a bright orange glow over the room.

Lily drug her things to her room. With a flick of her wand, her things were put away in their drawers.

Jams set his trunk down and put his things in drawers with a flick of his wand.

Lily fell onto her bed. The top cover was red with small gold stripes going down and the Gryffindor symbol of a lion in the middle. The sheets were the same as the cover only without the lion.

James pulled on his pajama pants and fell onto the bed, thinking of the beautiful red head in the room over. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Lily thought of the announcement of the play. Maybe she'd try out and put her name in. Maybe James would. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. But, as she fell asleep, she thought about the boy in the next room.

Like? Not like? Tell me. The blue button is waiting. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I can update. Not to mention, ideas are always welcome!


	2. Parts

Lily woke and quickly showered and dressed. She put her books in her bag and scribbled her name on a piece of parchment.

She walked into the Great Hall and found James and the rest of the Marauders already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She put the piece of parchment into the hat sitting on the stool and sat down with Julie and Alice.

A few other girls and boys put their names in.

"Did you put your name in?" Julie asked Lily.

"Yeah." Lily replied. "What about you two?"

"Yeah." Alice replied for the both of them.

"Lily." James called across the table.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you put your name in?"

"Yes." Lily said again. "You?"

"Yeah." James said cracking a grin.

Lily smiled back.

The plates were cleared away and Dumbledore stood.

"Professor McGonagall is going to draw the names out of the hat." Dumbledore announced. "She will call the role then the name. If you are picked, please come to the front."

Professor McGonagall went to the hat and stirred the names around with her wand. She pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This is Landen's group." She called. "To play Jessica, Alice Whitney."

Alice smiled and ran to the front.

"For Ashley, Julie Whitney."

Julie smiled and followed her sister.

"For Eric, Remus Lupin."

Remus gaped at the Marauders and followed the girls to the front.

"For Matt, Sirius Black."

Sirius was stunned but smiled and went to the front. McGonagall gaped for a split second then continued on.

"The boy in the beginning is Peter Pettigrew. Preacher Sullivan, Jamie's father, is Matt Calisto."

Everyone whose name was called went to the front and smiled around at the Great Hall. James looked at Lily and she looked at him.

"Now for the lead's." McGonagall called.

Lily and James shrugged at each other, hoping but not really believing.

"Landen will be played by James Potter and Jamie will be played by Lily Evans."

Lily and James looked at each other, smiling, and ran to the front with their friends.

"Congratulations, James." Lily said sincerely.

"You too, Lily." James replied.

They looked at each other once more and faced the Great Hall again.

"Give a hand for these student here. They have applied their name and have got in. Congratulations!" Dumbledore applauded.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said.

The students followed her to a room off the Great Hall.

"Now, I expect all of you, especially those in my house, to keep up with your school work and give school and the play the same amount of practice. If, Mr. Calisto, you do not, I personally will pull you out of the play and give someone else your part. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall announced.

"Yes Professor." The students echoed back to her.

"Good. Now here are your scripts." She said, handing each person their script. "Work hard on this please. The harder you work, you might earn house points."

"Thank you professor." They said.

They left the room and back out to the Great Hall and sat down at their seats.

Lily, James, Julie, Alice, Sirius, Remus and Peter all immediately engaged in conversation about the play and their parts.

So, therefore, Lily and James didn't notice the twinkle of Dumbledore's eye when they sat back down.

As Lily walked to her class with Julie and Alice she thought about her part and knew the movie this was based on. She didn't hear Julie and Alice talking to her. She was lost in thought until James rushed past her to catch up to Sirius. She shook her head.

_This should be interesting,_ she thought.


	3. Lines

They practiced their scripts daily and kept up with their schoolwork. Each day, James was more and more attracted to Lily. Her voice was beautiful and she looked beautiful in her costume.

It was dress rehearsal on Saturday. Everyone in the play met in the Great Hall. The house and Staff tables were moved and instead there was a stage.

James dressed in his costume of a suit and hat. Jenette wore the red dress.

The moves were perfect. Everything everyone did was great. Lily didn't wear her costume but did her motions and part of her song.

That evening, James and Lily sat, practicing lines, in his room.

"Come one, James. The play is tomorrow and you're goofing off." Lily said to him.

"I'm not goofing off. I'm messing up on my lines." James said.

"Yeah, on purpose."

"No. On accident."

"You practiced these lines over and over again. How can you mess up?"

"You're beautiful." James mumbled but Lily didn't hear him.

"What?"

James opened his mouth but at that moment, Sirius burst through the door.

"Oh, sorry, we'll leave you two alone." He said playfully.

"Black, get back here!" Lily said.

Sirius obediently shuffled back into the room.

"Do you know your lines?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Maybe you can help James with them since if I help him, he won't pay attention."

With that, Lily turned and walked out of the room, closing the door with a sharp snap.

"What'd you do to her?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. I was stumbling on my lines." James said.

Sirius looked at him, wondering how he could stumble on lines he always quoted.

"How can you stumble on your lines?" Sirius blurted. "You're always going around quoting them!" he added, waving his arms about above his head in a hysterical fashion.

"She was here." James muttered.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah, come on, mate!" Sirius said. "So what?"

"She was in close proximity. I couldn't stand it." James mumbled.

"So, as soon as she kinda starts to like you, you start to not like her?" Sirius asked, very perplexed.

"No." Remus answered. "He still loves her. It was just hard."

Sirius muttered something and walked out of the room, waving his arms about.

Remus put a hand on James's shoulder.

"It's okay. The play is tomorrow. Don't worry." He said and walked out, Peter in tow.

"Great!" James muttered to himself as he fell back on his bed. "I'm going to stumble every time I see her."

He buried his face in his pillow and thrashed around. How could this happen now?

He hoped all would be well by tomorrow.


	4. The Play

A/N: the characters aren't really doing these things. It's the character they are playing in the school play. Recap: JamesLanden, LilyJamie, JulieAshley, AliceJessica, SiriusMatt, and RemusEric. Just so ya know..it will change from the movie because God is not involved seeing as they're witches and wizards.

The play started at ten in the morning. Everyone stood by the lake, watching the first scene.

James led Peter up the ladder.

"Is this safe?"

"Yeah. We've all done it. On the count of three."

The boys lowered themselves.

"One…two…three…"

Peter jumped off the board into the lake.

"Landen, he's hurt!" Alice yelled up to him.

"Shit!"

James climbed down the ladder and into the water where Peter floated. He grabbed him around the arms and drug him to the shore. Everyone else left.

A security guard pulled his light and called for backup. James ran.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Sirius asked James the next day.

"Just that it was a mistake and that I was out for a drive."

"Yeah. You are the master of bullshit."

They high-fived as Lily walked passed, carrying her stars and planets stuff.

"Wow, Jamie Sullivan has style." Julie said sarcastically.

"Nice sweater." Sirius said sarcastically, pointing to her green sweater.

"Thank you." Lily recited perfectly.

The group laughed.

"Landen, a student says you were drinking on campus on Saturday. Lucky for you, Clay isn't talking." Professor Dumbledore said, as the principal.

"What are you gonna do? Expel me?" James asked.

"Not yet. But I will give you proper punishment. You will help the janitorial staff…"

"For pay."

"For the fun of it. You will tutor kids at our sister school on Saturday and you will take part in the Drama club's final piece of work."

"The Spring play?"

Dumbledore nodded.

James went to tutor the kids to no avail. Lily sat next to him on the bus on the way home.

"Are you going to visit Clay?"

James didn't answer as he listened to his music.

"That's a no."

James turned.

"Is this your idea of small talk? If it is, it's not working."

Lily shrugged.

"No one forced him to jump."

"It's called peer pressure."

"What do you know about that?"

"Please don't pretend like you know me."

"Oh, but I do. We've had all the same classes since kindergarten. You sit at lunch table number seven which isn't exactly the reject table but close to it. How's that sound?"

"Predictable. Nothing I haven't heard."

She got up and walked back over to her seat.

At school, James approached her.

"What do you want Landen? I've known you for years. You've never been the first to come say hi."

"I need help with my lines."

"Oh."

She walked away.

"No, Jamie."

"You've obviously never asked anyone for help."

"Please?"

"Okay. But under one thing."

"What?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love me."

"That won't be hard." He said. In reality, James's mind was screaming, I love you!

She helped him with lines everyday after school.

"See you after school, then, Landen?" she said, coming up to Landen with his group.

"In your dreams." He replied as cover.

She walked off, hurt, and he tried to smile with his friends.

"So, we can be like secret friends?" Lily said when he talked to her after school.

"Yeah. It's like your reading my mind."

"I don't like Legilimency. But, maybe you can read mine."

She slammed the door and walked away.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Her father came out.

"Sorry." He said.

Now, it was time for the played play.

Jenette pushed his shoulder. She looked at the girl who had just entered.

"You're the new girl he's hired? The singer? Let me give you some advice on him. Stay away."

And she walked off.

The set was cleared and everyone was off except for James and Lily.

Lily undid her cloak and underneath was wearing a beautiful green dress, matching her eyes perfectly.

"Tell me about this dream girl. Do you know of anything?"

James just stared at her.

"I know I love you."

People stared.

"The dream. Maybe you can help me remember. Sing for me?"

Lily smiled and stood.

"There's a song in my heart. It's the one I've tried to write over and over again.

James stared at her beautiful form.

"So I lay my head back down. To be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."

James kept staring. His mind was racing. Her voice was beautiful. Her dress swayed as she moved across the floor. To him, she was floating. The lights ran over her, making her look beautiful.

Her red hair was crimped and fell down her shoulders. Her green dress was modest. It had a v-neck in the front and a large bow in back.

"So I lay my head back down."

She was on the final verse of the song.

"To be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope."

She sat and looked at him.

"ooooooo."

He leaned in and his lips met hers in a kiss. They pulled away and she looked at him, surprised.

The curtain fell.

They walked along the dock, after he gave her her tattoo. She smiled as she faced the body of water.

"It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel friendship, compassion, love."

She turned and went to him. He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I told you not to fall in love with me."

They kissed again.

He drove back home, crying. He was worried about her. She was sick with cancer. Why hadn't she told him earlier?

"Tell me about it." Sirius said to James as they sat by the lake

"What?"

"You and Jamie."

"She's the best person I've ever known."

He built her telescope on her balcony and danced with her. This was it.

She came out and looked through it, happy.

"Do you love me?" James asked, in his character but serious.

"Yes." Lily replied truthfully.

"Then will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Lily nodded and smiled. "Yes." he slipped the gold ring on her finger.

This was real even if they were acting.

The setting was a church. Her father delievered the blessing and they were married.

The play ended. Everyone clapped and the actors bowed.

They went backstage.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Lily said. "You're serious?"

James nodded.

Lily jumped on him and he picked her up and twirled her.

"Everyone, please come to the front." Professor McGonagall called

The actors and actresses came forward and bowed once more before exiting to their dorms.

So, it was a play, but love did bloom.


End file.
